Mixed Emotions
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Hiei's confused about human feelings and he finds his answers in an unlikely source. Who knew human children could be so mature?


Well, dear little Hiei muse has decided to hijack the mind to write this fic of his. n.n It's only his second time, so give the little fire starter a break. Hope you guys like it!

Hiei: -Blank stare.- ...

Kurama: -Smiles.- Rika, or Kakarika Seiya(whatever you wish to call her), does not own any of us and in this case, not the plot either. That one's Hiei's.

I'm so poor and unloved...

Kurama: n.n; -Pats.-

-------------------------

"Is it possible to want to be close to someone, to want to be in their arms, to want to be surrounded by their energy and they're always on your mind, and yet, hold no romantic feelings for them?"

I had been going around asking many people this question. Sometimes complete strangers. I needed an answer. Something was plaguing my mind and it wouldn't go away until I found what I was looking for. Nothing made sense to me in this world, especially these unknown emotions I had been having for a while. The current target of my question was a small human girl I had found in the park. She couldn't have been any older than ten or eleven. I normally wouldn't ask something so small this, yet there was something about this little girl with the blond pigtails and bright green eyes as she sat on the bench next to me wearing a little blue sundress with orange spots while holding onto a stuffed puppy doll. She gave off an odd aura that drew me to her for my answer.

The child tilted her head up at me and a smile slowly crossed her face. "Of course it's possible, silly."

I lifted my left leg onto the bench and pulled it against my chest, resting my chin on the arm that was supporting it as I looked down at her. "Explain."

She giggled, holding the puppy doll in front of her face while her green eyes sparkled. "Simple really. It's an emotional bond. And from what I've heard, emotional bonds are the strongest kind of all. They're the one's that are the most reliable and last the longest." Another giggle escaped her small mouth. "But mister, I think that you're confused. Your views on romantic, I think, may be a bit off. Emotional attachment like that is romantic, it's just not..." She tilted her head and scrunched up her face a bit, trying to think of a word I suppose. "It's not...sexual! Yeah! That's it! It's not sexual attachment!"

I stared down at the child in shock. I could understand a demon child to know a word like that, but I never thought I'd hear it from a human one so young. Shaking my head slowly, I thought over what she said and it made a bit of sense to me. I suppose I had been thinking of sexual things when I used the word 'romantic.' I spoke quietly as I looked down at her, coming to a small understanding. "Emotional bond, huh?"

The child nodded happily, her pigtails bobbing as she reached a hand out to pat me on the head as if I was the child here, not her. "Yes, emotional bond. Now you get it."

Taking her hand in mine I placed a small kiss to the back of it in thanks, earning another giggle from her. I stood from the bench and slipped my hands into my pockets as I began to walk away, planning what I should do next. Before I even made it a few steps, I felt a small tug on my trenchcoat. I glanced down to see the little girl holding onto me, a smile on her face. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "What is it? That's all I had to ask, I need to be going now."

She nodded with a smile before reaching into a bag and pulling out a small kitten plushie. The girl pushed it into my hands. "Here. Take this and give it to the person you want to share a bond with and maybe they'll be happy and then you can both be happy together!"

A barely noticeable smile crossed my face as I slipped the plush into my cloak, giving the girl a small pat on the head before jumping off into a tree. From there I could see her shocked expression and I felt a mix of amusement and guilt for freaking her out like that. I wasn't good with people though and I wasn't going to start then.

Jumping from tree to tree at top speed I managed to make it across town in about two minutes. Landing on a balcony I huffed as I slid the sliding door open. Of course it wasn't locked. The moron probably didn't bother since it was up too high for humans to reach. Humans, easy for demons though. Some fighter he was. Looking around the room I was surprised to find it so clean. My eyes traveled to the closed bedroom door. Oh yeah, that was locked. He'll guard his room against that woman but not from possible demon attacks. Moron. The clock on the wall told me that he wouldn't be home from school for quite a while, meaning I had some time to loiter. A sigh passed my lips as I fell back on the bed rather ungracefully.

My eyes were only shut for a second before I heard a rather disgruntled and muffled meow. Sitting up I pulled the covers back to see a small cat glaring at me. Heh. I guess I squished the little guy. Lucky for him I didn't weigh too much. Reaching a hand out, I scratched the little thing behind it's ears, earning me a rather loud purr. It seemed cats didn't hold grudges. I pulled out the small kitten plushie and sat it next to the content furball next to me. I watched in slight amusement as the cat sniffed at the plush before meowing and rubbing against it. At least I knew that the cat would enjoy it. Shutting my eyes once more, I fell back against the pillows. Rather contently I curled around the cat and the plush, feeling the owners energy traces surrounding the entire room. It was comforting in a strange way.

I think I drifted off without even realizing it because it seemed only moments later there was commotion coming from the living room. Snapping my eyes open I cursed under my breath. I had stayed for too long. Petting the cat one last time I used my speed to my advantage to dart out of the door and off the balcony just as the bedroom door opened. Sitting on the top of the building I could hear loud voices coming from the sliding door I had carelessly left open.

"Why's my balcony open? Man, I could have swore I closed it this morning."

"Hey, do you sense that energy trace?"

"Huh? What energy trace?"

"It feels like...never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Okay...Eiikichi! Aw, am I glad you didn't go outside while I was gone! I would have killed myself if you had been hurt cause of me."

"Hey, what's that?"

"What?"

"That thing under the covers next to you cat."

"Huh? What is this? I don't remember this being here?"

"Well, I asked what it was, dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass, asshole!"

"Then don't act like one!"

"Will you two boys shut the hell up?! I'm trying to watch my show! Don't make me throw both of you off that balcony!"

"Sorry..."

"...So. What is it?"

"It's a plush of a kitten. Heh...It's kind of cute. No idea where it came from though."

"I think I have an idea..."

"You say something, man?"

"Eheheh...Nope! Nothing at all! Hey, let's head down to the arcade!"

"Alright sure!"

I huffed quietly as I jumped to the next building. I had heard enough. Making my way to Kurama's house for something to eat, I silently thanked the smarter idiot for keeping his mouth shut for once. A small twitch came to my eye. Though he would probably tell everyone else and then I'll have to hear it. Damned people who don't know how to mind their own business. Landing on the tree branch outside Kurama's bedroom window I kicked back and waited for him to get home from school, thinking about everything and nothing at once.

---------------------

Well, there we have it. The turmoil of a Koorime's mind. Heh. We're thinking of keeping this just a one-shot, but if enough people review we might decide to add a few more chapters onto this.

Kurama: -Smiles and bows lightly.- So please, review and tell us what you think we should do.

Hiei: Hn.


End file.
